Harry Potter's and Severus Snape's Secret
by Ari the Raccoon
Summary: Harry and Severus get into an argument at the Hospital wing after Harry ended up passing out due to one of Voldemort's mind raids again. They seem to treat this argument like a lover's argument instead of a student's and teacher's disagreement.


Note from Fanfiction author: OK! I realize that this fan fiction is a bit non-detailed but hey, I don't have much time in class to write, my brother is bothering the hell out of me for writing a slashy fic so I can't add as much details as I'd like! Now that we go that out of the way how about I tell you why I came up with this really odd pairing, one: Snape's first reaction to Harry is basically full of hatred, two: Harry's first reaction to Snape is basically fear, three: Snape is so mean to Harry it seems kind of obvious that Severus has a crush on him, and four: just because I damned well wanted to and I had to get it off my mind so the only way I could was to write it! Happy now folks? Good, now let's get to the fanfic and see it through my eyes, I couldn't add detail cause my brother was bothering the hell out of me and my mind was in one of it's crazy moods while I was writing it so I was jumping from one place in the fic to another place!  
  
Harry walked through the corridors to the great hall for breakfast in the early morning. He yawned and looked over at the staff table; Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge were the only ones up at that time.  
He shivered as he sat down in the Gryffindor section and looked back at the staff table as more teachers showed up. Dumbledore looked at Harry questioningly. Harry still shivered and looked down at his plate that was once empty.  
He picked up the toast that was light red and took a bite of it hastily. A cinnamon taste filled his mouth as he looked over at the staff table again. He realized it was a day before valentines' day and stared blankly at Professor Snape. "Harry? Up so early?" said Hermione as she sat her bags down next to Harry.  
"I just didn't want to be bothered by everyone," Harry replied as he took another bite of his toast.  
"You ordered cinnamon toast? Harry have you gone nuts?" Ron asked as he sat down on the other side of Harry and tapped on his plate.  
"I didn't order the cinnamon toast, it just appeared on my plate," Harry said through a mouthful of toast.  
"Oye, look at him eating a red toast and not sharin' it with anyone," Fred and George said as the approached the table.  
"Is it that Gryffindor couldn't get any sleep because of Harry?" Malfoy asked with Crabbe and Goyle following him towards the Gryffindor section.  
"I'd advise you to shut up Malfoy!" Harry said coolly.  
"Hah! I'd advise you to watch your mouth as I am a prefect Harry!" Malfoy snarled.  
"Go away Malfoy," Ron said in an odd voice.  
"Weasley is our king!" Malfoy chanted as he headed to the Slytherin table.  
"Is Snape watching me?" Harry asked in a shivering voice as he ate slowly.  
"Yeah," Hermione said as her head was turned in the direction of Snape.  
"He seems to do that more often since those extra lessons doesn't he?" Ron asked as food finally appeared on his plate.  
"Yeah he does," Harry said as he finished his toast and started eating his sausages.  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as students flooded into the great halls.  
"No nothings wrong," Harry replied as he quickly shoved food into his mouth.  
"You've been acting odd lately," Ron said through a full mouth and in a worried tone.  
"I said there was nothing wrong," Harry said through a mouthful of food as Hedwig flew over to him carrying a letter.  
"Well I'll see you guys later," Harry said still through a full mouth as he took the letter from Hedwig and patter her, giving her some of his left over sausages.  
Harry stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor tower. His scar pounded with pain as he got further and further towards the tower. He put his hand to his scar and fell to the ground as he closed his eyes.  
"I'm so tired," Harry muttered as he curled into a ball; his robe now covered his legs completely as he fell into a deep sleep.  
He walked down the dark corridor towards the room he had been waiting to enter. He opened the door and stepped into a dark room that had many doors.  
"Harry! Wake up!" Ron yelled in a distance area.  
Harry opened his eyes realizing that it was the real Ron and looked around.  
"Th-th-the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked as he jolted upright into a sitting position.  
"We found you laying on the floor whispering 'almost there," Hermione said as she stared at Harry.  
"Oh," Harry whispered. He looked around himself and saw almost the entire school in the hospital wing staring at him. He sat up further and blushed as they started asking him questions.  
"Why'd you end up collapsing," A boy in the Hufflepuff house asked him.  
"I-"  
  
"Did something happen?" A girl from the Ravenclaw house asked.  
"I uh-"  
  
"Out with all of you! He needs his rest if you haven't noticed!" Madam Promfrey yelled.  
All of the students filed out as well as the Professors who weren't in the Order of the Phoenix.  
"You let him in again didn't you?" Snape asked as he gave Harry a glare. "I didn't-"  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER YOU MEANT TO OR NOT!" Snap yelled as he gave Harry a worse glare.  
"WELL EXCUSE ME IF HE JUST WANTS TO ENTER MY BRAIN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Harry screamed as he stood up on his bed a glared back at Snape.  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M TEACHING YOU THOSE OCCLUMENCY LESSONS!?" Snape screamed as he gave Harry a look of anger.  
"SNAPE AND POTTER PLEASE BE QUITE NOW! WE HAVE PATIENTS IN HERE!" Madam Promfrey yelled in anguish.  
Harry sat down on his bed and gave Snape a glare.  
"Get out Snape, I'll take care of this," Dumbledore ordered.  
"Yes sir," Snape said grudgingly.  
"Now," Dumbledore said.  
Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall left the room in a hasty speed.  
"Harry," Dumbledore said as he kept his eyes off of Harry.  
"What?" Harry said wanting to lash out and bite Dumbledore for ignoring him.  
"You must at least treat your Professors with respect," Dumbledore said as he still kept his eyes off of Harry.  
"Why?" Harry wanted to ask Dumbledore but instead said something else instead. " Yes Professor Dumblesdores," Harry said trying not to hiss but failed at it horribly.  
"Madam Promfrey please keep him here until tonight," Dumbledore said as he left the Hospital Wing in quite a rush.  
Madam Promfrey looked at Harry and made that tusk tusk noise and went into the medicine room.  
Harry stood up and left the room in anger. Who the hell did Dumbledore think Harry was anyways? A boy who needed and wanted protection Twenty-Four seven?  
"Bah!" Harry said walking in a hasty movement towards the requirement room.  
Harry paced in front of it thinking the whole time 'I need a place to calm my anger.'  
A door appeared the third time Harry passed in front of it. Harry ran into the room and he looked around it.  
There was his room from Privet Drive full of lots of magic supplies.  
Harry smiled to himself as he took out his wand to lock and shut the door.  
He watched as figures that looked a lot like Snape appeared.  
"This'll do for now," Harry said.  
The Snape figures yelled and screamed at Harry as he yelled out many charms to hurt them.  
"Diffindo!" Harry screamed as he waved his wand and then pointed it at the figures.  
After a few minutes the figures vanished as Harry's anger quickly disappeared.  
"Now I'll need a place to stay until night time so as I won't get into a lot of trouble for leaving the Hospital Wing," Harry said.  
The room quickly turned into a library type room.  
Harry ran over to a bookshelf and took a book called "How to see Thetrals" and he took a seat at one of the newly appeared tables.  
It took him about seven hours to finish the book. He stared up at the clock and smiled.  
"I can leave this room now," Harry said as he stood up and put the book back on the shelves.  
"So this is where you've been," Dumbledore's voice said.  
"Why would you care?" Harry asked as he gave out a yawn.  
"When we couldn't find you in the Hospital Wing I suspected you'd be here trying to burn off anger," Dumbledore said.  
"Well I needed to do something and when I got rid of my anger I couldn't just go back could I?" Harry asked.  
"You have a lesson soon, I'd expected you'd have had cared," Dumbledore said.  
Harry nodded trying to hold back a sarcastic remark and smiled.  
"I'll be there immediately," Harry snarled as he headed towards the door.  
"Well I must be off," Dumbledore said sadly as he left the room.  
Harry left the room quickly and ran down to Snape's teaching office.  
"I didn't expect you to be here so soon Potter," Snape said in an icy cold voice.  
"Well I was forced to come wasn't I?" Harry asked coolly.  
"Shall we begin?" Snape asked back in the same voice as Harry's.  
"Don't I have to rid myself of all emotions, let's say anger?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
"I thought I should just dig into your memories this time," Snape said.  
"Well then go right ahead!" Harry blurted out.  
"Fool! Insolent brat!" Snape snapped.  
"I might be a fool but I'm sure as heck not insolent," Harry said in a way to calm voice.  
"Legilimens," Snape said.  
Harry was over at Mrs. Figgs house as she showed him pictures of her lovely cats.  
He was at the Zoo with the Dursleys as he talked to a Snake that Dudley wanted to wake up.  
"Diffindo!" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand at Snape.  
Harry saw Snape in a corner crying at the age of five while being punished for something.  
He then saw Snape at the age of six being belted for dying his hair and his finger tips on accident.  
Memories from Snape's childhood to now flooded Harry's mind as Snape tried moving his jaw.  
"Enough," Snape said finally.  
That didn't stop the memories to flood into Harry's mind.  
"Protego!" Snape shouted which finally stopped the memories flooding into his mind.  
"Why'd you get into dye?" Harry asked wearily.  
"When?" Snape asked.  
"When you were six years old," Harry replied.  
"My sister forced me to dye my hair," Snape said coolly.  
"At the age of five why were you crying?" Harry asked now curios for information.  
"That would be none of your business!" Snape yelled.  
"WELL LOOK WHOSE TALKING MR. WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? GUY!" Harry yelled.  
"WELL I'VE NEVER BEEN IN THE MUGGLE WORLD!" Snape yelled back in defense.  
"WHAT? YOU ARE DOING A REPORT ON THE MUGGLES?!" Harry spitted in Snape's face.  
"NO! WHY WOULD I CARE IF THE MUGGLES WERE HERE OR NOT?!" Snape yelled back as he took a handkerchief out and wiped his face off.  
"OH SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT I SHOULD'VE BEEN LEFT WITH A WAZARD AND WITCH COUPLE?!" Harry yelled.  
"NO! I'M SAYING I WOULDN'T CARE IF WE HAD MUGGLES OR NOT!" Snape yelled.  
"YOU'RE STILLL SAYING-"  
  
"NO I'M NOT IMPLYING THAT!" Snape yelled back.  
"LIAR!" Harry screamed as he hit Snape in the face.  
Snape put his hands on his face and screamed.  
Harry stared at Snape and felt guilt stab him hard. He walked up to Snape and touched one of Snape's hands gently. Snape glared at him as blood dripped from one of his cheeks.  
Harry stared at Snape and felt guilt stab him hard. He walked up to Snape and touched one of Snape's hands gently. Snape glared at him as blood dripped down one of his cheeks.  
"Why did you hit me?" Snape hissed.  
"I-I-I don't know why," Harry said.  
"An impulse Potter?" Snape asked still having a hand on the bleeding cheek.  
"Y-yes it was an impulse," Harry said as he rubbed Snape's unharmed cheek.  
"Professor Snape, I'm so sorry," Harry said as he brushed away the hand on Snape's injured cheek.  
Snape looked down at Harry and brushed back some of the bangs away from Harry's thunder scar.  
Harry licked the blood off of Snape's hand and looked up at him passionately.  
Snape brought Harry's head up with his hand, looked at him, and smiled.  
"Please call me Severus Harry," Snape said.  
"Alright," Harry said as he started licking off the blood on the injured cheek.  
Snape turned his head and kissed Harry gently on the lips as he licked some of the blood that stayed on Harry's lips.  
"I love you," Snape whispered in one of Harry's ears.  
"I love you too," Harry whispered back as sweat fell down his face.  
Severus lifted Harry's robe up, took it off and threw it to the ground. He then took his own off to reveal a muscular yet skinny looking chest.  
Harry rubbed Severus's chest and then realizing what he was doing stopped immediately.  
"Why'd you stop?" Severus asked dreamily.  
"I uhm, sorry Severus but I've got to go," Harry said quickly. He grabbed his backs and his robe and ran out of the room. He reached the restroom and ran into it. He rushed into one of the stalls and slammed the door. He looked into the toilet bowl and tried to force himself to throw up.  
"I can't believe I kissed him," Harry muttered after as few failed attempts to throw up. He put his robe back on, walked out of the restroom and headed down to dinner.  
He sat down in between Ron and Hermione. He kept his eyes away from the staff table because he was afraid of seeing Snape looking at him passionately.  
"What's the matter with you Harry? You look like you've seen a monster," Ron said in a worried type of voice.  
"N-n-no it's nothing," Harry said quickly as he watched his dinner appear. He quickly at his dinner and ran up to the requirement room.  
He paced in front of it thinking the whole time that he needed a place to sleep where he wouldn't get disturbed.  
A leathery door appeared and Harry opened it. There was a large comfortable looking bed with candles surrounding it on the floor. The ceiling was like the one in the great halls, the room was a navy blue and turquoise blue.  
Harry smiled as he looked around the room with his eyes. He sat down his bags on the floor and took of his robe. He then walked over to the bed and pulled the silky blanket up and went underneath it. He sunk five inches into the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep as the door to the room closed slowly and quietly.  
He walked down the dark corridor again towards the room that he was yearning to enter. He opened the door and entered into a room full of doors. He opened one of the doors and walked into a room full of twinkling lights. He headed towards another door and awoke to a gleaming light.  
"Oh shit! Its morning already?!" Harry said as he jumped out of the bed and quickly put his robe back on. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room to hurry down the stares. He ran down to the group of those who were going to Hogsmeade.  
"Harry! I was worried you weren't going to come with use!" Cho said as she came up to him.  
"Oh, hi Cho," Harry said smiling with a grip around his left arm. Why did he feel this way, with a feeling of wanting to throw up around Cho?  
"Harry, where shall we go today?" Cho asked.  
Harry shrugged; all he wanted to do now was to get away from Cho so badly. He held on of her arms as they headed into Hogsmeade.  
"Hey Harry! Look at the town! This is my first time here!" a girl said from behind them.  
"Harry?" Cho asked.  
Harry looked at the girl. She had a dish water blonde to her hair which was in a boyish style, she wore bandana, and her eyes were a turquoise green.  
"Name's Andoria or shall I say Andy for short Harry. I'm in Gryffindor. I was transferred here from another school a year ago," The girl said as she put her hand out.  
"Well you already know my name," Harry said putting his hand out to greet hers.  
"We'd better get going," Cho said pulling on one of Harry's arms.  
"O-ok," Harry said as he allowed himself to be pulled by Cho into a shop.  
"Why'd you do that for?" Harry asked as anger boiled from the edge of his head.  
"OH FORGET IT! WE'D NEVER MAKE EVEN A FAIR COUPLE!" Cho yelled as she left the shop in anger.  
Harry walked out of the shop and walked to the building where Remus Lupin would go to when he was turning into a werewolf.  
Snape sat on a bench near the house. He was barely recognizable because his hair was actually grease free and he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
Harry felt his heart slam against his lungs.  
"Severus?" Harry managed to squeak. He stopped walking and looked at Snape.  
"Yes Harry?" Snape asked as he looked up from a book he was reading.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a shaky voice. He looked at Snape as his body shivered.  
"I was hoping to meet you here since I met you here your third year. We need to talk somewhere private," Snape said with a smile curling on his face.  
"What?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.  
"Come with me," Snape (Shall we call him Severus now?) said as he stood up and walked towards an alleyway as Harry followed him.  
"What's this about?" Harry demanded as he stood about five feet away from Severus and shook with nausea.  
"Well last night was a bit awkward," Severus started.  
"Uh yeah and why do you say that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well you see, I told you I've never been in the muggle world and I have," Severus said. Harry was getting agitated with Severus.  
"WELL THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?!" Harry blurted.  
"BEING STUCK IN A CLOSET MUST'VE TRIGGERED ANGER FOR YOU!" Severus yelled accusingly.  
"WHAT!" Harry yelled as he stared at him in bewilderment.  
"If you didn't hear me then you don't need to hear it yet," Severus said coolly.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY LIFE?!" Harry yelled in anger.  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS POTTER!" Severus yelled.  
"IT'S MY BUSINESS IF IT'S ABOUT MY LIFE SEVERUS!" Harry shouted.  
"SELF CENTERED CHILD!" Severus shouted.  
"WHAT! I'M NOT SELF CENTERED!" Harry screamed.  
"OH, WHY DOES DUDLEY GET NEW CLOTHES AND I DON'T? THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Severus imitated from one of Harry's memories.  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN SLYTHERIN WHEN MY SISTER IS IN RAVENCLAW?!" Harry imitated from Severus's memories perfectly.  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN SLYTHERIN, I'D RATHER BE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Severus yelled.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry shouted as he fought back the urge to hit Severus like he did last night.  
Severus quickly scratched the left side of Harry's face as Harry gave him a glare. Harry put a hand on the side of his face that was scratched and let out a low hiss of anger and surprise.  
"I'm sorry Harry," Severus said instantly.  
"W-w-why did you do that for?" Harry asked with wide eyes.  
"It was an impulse," Severus said as he got closer to Harry.  
"Professor Snape- I mean, I'm sorry about leaving you last night sir," Harry said as he let go of his face. He stared at Severus with passion filling him.  
"It's alright so long as you're with me now," Severus said as he bent down and kiss Harry with full meaning.  
A sound in the alleyway made them stop. Harry backed away from Severus far enough to make it seem like nothing happened.  
"Oh hello uncle, Harry," Andoria said as a smile formed on her face.  
"Uh hello," Harry said in a shaky voice.  
"Oh my god! You two were, uhm I think I'll just add that to my wonderful list of blackmail," Andoria said cheerfully.  
Severus looked at Andoria with warning.  
"Oh and uncle that does include potions also," Andoria said.  
Severus let out a hiss.  
"What?!" Harry yelled in disgust.  
"Oh yeas and Harry, Hermione wants you. She's in the three boom sticks," Andoria said.  
"Damned mind readers," Harry hissed in parsletongue.  
"And I know how to speak parsletongue as Lord Voldemort is my father," Andoria hissed back in parsletongue.  
"He's your father?" Harry asked.  
"Yup! I thought you wouldn't forget that!" Andoria said with a full smile and her eyes twinkling.  
Harry blinked in a way that people could tell he couldn't believe her.  
"And it's a good thing that I didn't end up in Slytherin," Andoria said.  
"You ended up in Gryffindor," Harry said.  
"Your father was in Slytherin," Severus hissed grudgingly.  
Harry looked back at Severus and walked up to him.  
"Oh my you're going to-" Andoria said but got interrupted by Harry.  
"Shut up!" Harry growled as he handed Severus a note.  
"Oh well, see you guys later," Andoria said as she ran off.  
Harry gave Severus a quick peck on the lips and ran off towards the Three Broom Sticks. He entered it and saw to his dread that Andoria was sitting with Hermione, Rita, and Luna.  
"Hey Harry!" Hermione shouted with bubbling joy.  
"Oh hi Hermione," Harry said as he stared uneasily at Andoria. Why me, he thought as he sat down next to Hermione who patted his back when he sat down.  
"Alright, Hermione and I made a deal. I'd do a report about what happened with you and Lord Voldemort with full truth and Hermione wouldn't- " Rita started but got interrupted by Andoria.  
"Wouldn't rat on you to the Ministry of Magic or any other source about you being an unregistered Animagus," Andoria finished.  
"And you think it's disturbing about my lovely telepathy skill. I KNOW!" Andoria shouted.  
"What am I thinking right now?" Harry asked.  
"I can't read your mind. You've put guards up after that little spat," Andoria said with a smirk on her face.  
After the long interview, in which Andoria interrupted the whole time, Harry walked up to the requirement room and entered it.  
"Hello Harry," Severus said as he looked at Harry with anger in his eyes.  
"What the hell?" Harry asked as he was taken away with a blow of fire.  
"Ouch!" Harry screamed as the flames licked at him. Harry was quickly doused in cold water.  
"Sorry but my niece really pissed me off," Severus said as he walked over to Harry and put a dry spell on him.  
"Why'd you do that to me though?" Harry asked as he stood up.  
"Anger," Severus replied.  
"Aw. She has been causing problems though, hasn't she?" Harry asked.  
"Yes and she brags about her father being the Dark Lord," Severus said.  
"Well it seems to be the only way to get acknowledge for her," Harry said.  
"Yes but telling the whole school?" Severus asked.  
"Yes she seems to be good at that," Harry said.  
Severus reached out and rubbed Harry's face. Harry looked up at Severus's face. Severus had tears on his face which was quite surprising to Harry.  
Harry took out a handkerchief and padded Severus's face dry. Severus kissed Harry lightly on his forehead.  
"Severus," Harry whispered.  
"Harry I'm tired," Severus said as he started to back away from Harry. Severus fell to the ground but was caught by Harry before he touched it. Harry dragged Severus to the bed and laid him on it. Harry laid down next to him and touched his clean hair. It felt like silk to him as he brought his fingers up.  
Harry put his arms around him and fell asleep peacefully.  
He walked down the corridor towards the door. He wanted to open it so badly.  
Harry shook himself out of sleep and looked at Severus.  
"Wake up," Harry said as he shook him. Severus turned over and looked at Harry with grumpy eyes.  
"What?" Severus asked sleepily.  
"It's almost night time, we need to leave and go down to dinner," Harry replied.  
"Alright," Severus said as he sat up and stared at the ceiling. Severus took of his shirt as his back faced Harry.  
"I've never seen that scar," Harry said as he looked at a moon shaped scar on Severus's left shoulder blade.  
"Which one?" Severus asked as he looked over at Harry.  
"The moon scar," Harry said.  
"I got that before you got rid of the Dark lord the first time," Severus said.  
"Ah, I see then," Harry said.  
"That was odd," Severus said as he got off the bed.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"How I just went to sleep," Severus replied.  
"Well I thought it was nice," Harry said as he yawned.  
"I fell asleep in your arms," Severus said.  
"What? You don't trust me?" Harry asked.  
"Uh," Severus said as he put his shirt back on.  
"YOU DON'T!" Harry yelled, his anger flaring.  
"Well I do trust you somewhat," Severus said.  
"Oh yeah, that'll help!" Harry yelled sarcastically.  
"I'm just saying that I thought I was going to fall on to the floor," Severus said.  
"GO TO HELL!" Harry yelled as he kept his eyes away from Severus and got out of the bed.  
"I'm sorry but you're a student and I didn't expect you to help me," Severus said coolly.  
"AND YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT DIDN'T YOU?!" Harry asked as he let out a small hiss.  
"Well actually I was just implying that I haven't been able to trust students," Severus said in an amused voice.  
"DAMN YOU! YOU'LL BE DAMNED THE NEXT TIME I'LL ALLOW YOU TO GET THAT FAR AGAIN SEVERUS!" Harry yelled in parsletongue but was trying hard to say it in English.  
"What?" Severus asked with a face that looked like it was going to burst into laughter.  
"If you didn't hear it then you don't need to know it yet," Harry said coolly as he walked to the door.  
He opened the door and left the room with slamming the door behind him. He marched down to the great halls and sat down with Ron and Hermione as they gave him hisses of disgust.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Andoria is with Malfoy," Hermione said.  
"So?" Harry asked.  
"SO!? SHE'S IN GRYFFINDOR!" Ron yelled.  
"And?" Harry asked.  
"She's flirting with him," Hermione said.  
"Her father is Lord Voldemort," Harry said.  
"GOD HARRY, Don't you see? She's a Gryffindor and Gryffindors despise Slytherins," Ron said.  
"Okay, when did it become a law?" Harry asked.  
"It was always a law," Ron said.  
"I still don't understand; but, okay, you guys are off your rockers," Harry said.  
"No you are! Malfoy's your worst enemy," Ron pointed out.  
"Andoria is someone I have no control over; she's not really our friend is she?" Harry asked.  
"She's in D.A.," Hermione whispered.  
"So?" Harry asked.  
"Damn Harry! I mean uh Darn Harry, you're nuts," Ron said.  
"We should just stop pestering him. He's not caring about her anyways," Hermione snarled.  
"Well, why should I care if she's flirting or even dating Draco? I mean she's my worst enemy's daughter," Harry said.  
Hermione's eyes went as wide as tea saucers.  
"I thought you'd say," Hermione shuttered.  
"Nah, thought better of it," Harry said.  
"Hi guys! Damn look at him," Andoria said looking over at Malfoy as she approached the table.  
"Well I'll be off," Harry said as he picked u the rest of his dinner and ran off to Gryffindor tower. He muttered the password before the picture asked and ran into the commons room.  
"I'm attracted to Professor Snape?" Harry asked as he rubbed his forehead.  
"It seems so," Andoria's voice said.  
"What the hell?" Harry asked as he turned towards her.  
"My uncle wants to double your Occlumency lessons," Andoria said.  
"But-"  
"He's having a lesson for you every Monday and Friday," Andoria said.  
"But he can't," Harry said.  
"And he wants to talk to you in his office right now," Andoria said as she rubbed her head.  
"He's gone to far," Harry muttered as he reached Severus's office.  
He knocked on the door twice and waited for Severus to answer.  
"Come in," Severus's voice said.  
Harry walked into the room hoping Severus wouldn't yell at him. He didn't expect to see as candle lit room with incense being burned.  
"Hello Harry," Severus said as Harry looked around with wide eyes.  
"Severus?" Harry asked as he looked at him.  
"Yes?" Severus asked as he walked over to a table and poured butter beer in two mugs.  
"Uh what did you want me to come her for?" Harry asked knowing the answer already but hoping it wasn't true.  
"Well I thought we should get to know each other better," Severus replied.  
Harry's eyes got as big as tea saucers as his jaw dropped.  
"Come, come, sit down," Severus said.  
"Uh-um, Professor Snape, I'm not feeling- I mean I'm feeling ill at the moment," Harry lied as he looked down and stepped backwards towards the door.  
Nice one Harry! Lie to my uncle, go ahead, Andoria's voice echoed in his head sarcastically.  
Sorry but he's advancing on me a little too quickly, I'll choke, Harry thought.  
"Fine. Shall we do this tomorrow then?" Severus asked.  
"Uh, yeah sure," Harry said a little too quickly. He walked out of the room slowly but as soon as he got out he ran to the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't even notice that he had stepped on Ms. Norris's tail as he ran by her.  
"Password?" The fat lady portrait asked as Harry ran into it.  
"Ouch!" Harry yelled as he fell to the floor. He muttered the password and ran to his dorm.  
"Harry?" Ron asked as Harry threw himself on the bed and shoved his face in the pillow to block out terrified screams.  
"Harry! Is it the scar?" Ron asked.  
Harry looked up and frowned.  
"No?" Ron asked.  
Harry nodded.  
"Then what is it?" Ron asked.  
"Promise not to tell a soul?" Harry asked.  
"Promise," Ron said.  
"Well Sev- I mean Professor Snape and I are- wait do you swear on your honor?" Harry asked.  
"Yes!" Ron said.  
"Well um in a way we're dating," Harry said miserably as his friend stared at him horrified.  
"What do you see in Snape?" Ron asked silently after a few minutes of silence.  
"I don't know," Harry replied.  
"Well we'd better not tell Fred and George this then. They'd go crazy if they heard," Ron said.  
"Don't tell anyone. Andoria already knows because she has telepathy," Harry said.  
Harry ended up falling into a fitfully sleep.  
He had dreamt that night about Lord Voldemort was torturing him as Severus stood in the distance holding an orb.  
Harry woke up as sweat trickled down his neck. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He looked over at clock and shuddered; it was one thirty in the morning and he had fallen asleep at ten o'clock p.m. He put his cloak on and walked into the commons. He picked up Neville's remembrall that he'd obviously forgotten and left the Gryffindor house. He snuck out of the portrait hole and walked down the corridors. He hoped that he wouldn't run into Severus or any of the staff members. He past the transfiguration classroom and headed down to the Slytherin dungeons.  
Meowing was heard in a locked dungeon. Harry walked closer to the dungeon as he heard slashing in the room.  
"Alohomora," Harry whispered with his wand out. The door unlocked and Harry ran into the dungeon.  
Ms. Norris hung from the ceiling as a Slytherin student, looking like he was in a trance, tried to attack Ms. Norris.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand at the Slytherin student. The wand fell out of the student's hand as Harry pointed his wand at Ms. Norris.  
"Accio Ms. Norris!" Harry said without thinking. Ms. Norris floated towards him and landed in his arms. Ms. Norris yowled and jumped out of his arms.  
"Who's there!?" Mr. Filch screeched as he ran into the room. Ms. Norris ran up to him and climbed up his robes. Harry ran past Filch into the dungeons' corridor. Harry took a few deep breaths and walked up to Gryffindor tower. When he walked in Andoria took his cloak out.  
"You were out! Oh well you did a good deed and won't be recognized for it. Poor ickle wee Potter," Andoria said tauntingly.  
"Shut the hell up Riddle," Harry yelled angrily as he walked to his dorm.  
He walked over to his bed carrying the cloak and laid it down on the bed.  
That Sunday Harry had stayed in bed except for meals and the date he had with Severus.  
Harry walked down to the dungeons dreading the date was going on. He knocked on Severus's door and waited for the answer.  
"Come in," Severus said as the door creaked open.  
"P-p-p-Professor S-Sev-err-us," Harry stammered.  
"Com, sit down Harry. Close the door behind you," Severus said as Harry entered the room. Harry closed the door and walked over to the table.  
"Severus, um, what would you like to talk about?" Harry asked as he sat down in a char next to Severus.  
"How about your dreams?" Severus asked.  
"Uh, I don't want to," Harry said.  
"Then what shall we talk about?" Severus asked.  
"Uh. Shall we talk about wha- ACK! Oh shit, my scar! So much- he's pissed! He's really, really, angry I can only see red!" Harry said as he fell out of the char. He put his hands to his forehead and tried not to scream.  
"BLOCK HIM!" Severus yelled.  
"I CANT'T!" Harry screamed. Harry could actually see what Lord Voldemort was angry about. One of his followers had betrayed him and joined the Order of the Phoenix. This was bad news to Lord Voldemort because it was one of the inner followers. Also his daughter, Andoria, had rejected his letters and had written him back saying that he didn't need her and if anyone needed her it would be Harry Potter. This is what the letter basically looked like.  
Dear Pops,  
I've decided to start rejecting your letters for recruiting me. You expect me to ruin my friendship with Harry Potter? Get your hat on strait old man! I've worked hard for that friendship and you expect me to drop it? Yeah I know you gave me that Firebolt 2 but Harry needs my help more than you do. Sorry pops, but I don't plan on joining the dark side. You're out of luck Dad! Oh yes, by the way as far as I care right now I have no parents.  
Yours truly,  
Andoria Snape P.s. Stay the hell out of my life!  
  
Harry's scar stopped hurting and he looked up at Severus who was holding an ice pack to Harry's scar.  
"You were screaming in pain," Severus said as he took the pack off of Harry's head.  
"I was?" Harry asked as he sat up. He looked around and saw that he was lying on a bed that was a twin size.  
"Yeah, I was a bit worried," Severus said as he rubbed Harry's head.  
"Severus," Harry whispered.  
"Yes?" Severus asked.  
"Sorry," Harry said as he grabbed the hand Severus was rubbing him with.  
"Don't worry about it," Severus replied.  
"I-uh-alright," Harry said. He sat up and looked at his watch.  
"It's-it's, I've got to-Severus it's really late or um really early depending on what you go by. I need to get to the tower," Harry stuttered.  
"You can stay here," Severus said.  
"I can't! Tomorrow's a school day," Harry said.  
"Of course you could; you could say you were in the hospital wing," Severus said.  
"I CAN'T!" Harry yelled with agitation.  
"Why not?" Severus asked.  
"Because of Ron!" Harry said.  
"Oh so you're dating Ron now?" Severus asked coolly.  
"NO! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I WOULDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" Harry yelled  
"Then why care about him?"  
"Because he knows about us!"  
"YOU TOLD HIM!?"  
"HE WOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED PESTERING ME!"  
"WELL YOU COULD'VE TOLD HIM TO KEEP HIS NOSE IN HIS OWN AFFAIRS!" Severus yelled.  
"AND RUIN MY FRIENDSHIP!? YEAH RIGHT!"  
"DAMN IT HARRY! HE COULD TELL EVERYONE!"  
"HE WON'T, HE WOULDN'T BETRAY ME LIKE THAT SEVERUS!"  
"HE'D PROBABLY BETRAY YOU IF HE THOUGHT HE COULD GET SOMETHING FROM IT!"  
"HE'S NOT LIKE YOUR SISTER!" Harry yelled as he gave Severus a glare.  
"OH YEAH, HE'S JUST LIKE MY FRIEND LUCIOUS, ISN'T HE?!" Severus yelled.  
Harry snorted. So now he knew that they were friends.  
"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A BETTER FRIEND. AT LEAST I'M NOT HANGING AROUND A NEARLY WHITE HEADED FREAK! Oh Lucious let me help you!" Harry yelled.  
Severus eyes went really wide as his jaw worked but nothing came out. Harry held back a snicker as best as he could.  
"At least I wasn't stuck in a closet for most of my life!" Severus said.  
"Hmpf, at least I know more about muggles," Harry said coolly.  
"So? Why would that matter?" Severus asked.  
"I could, if I had to, get a muggle job. Can you?" Harry asked.  
"Well no, but-"  
"Exactly, I win!" Harry exclaimed.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Severus said angrily.  
"Fine, but, I still win! I'll stay the night," Harry said as he quickly kissed Severus on a cheek.  
"Thanks," Severus whispered as he brushed some bangs off of his face. He kissed Harry on the forehead and smiled.  
"I love you," Harry whispered as he leaned against Severus.  
Severus smiled as he put his arms around Harry. He put his face into Harry's hair and then brought his head up.  
"I love you too Harry," Severus whispered.  
Harry put his arms around Severus and scooted closer to him. He then pulled Severus down as he fell backwards.  
"Shall we get some sleep?" Harry asked.  
"Sure," Severus whispered. They got close enough to each other to look like one lump on the bed and they fell asleep.  
They woke up in the early morning as the alarm clock beeped. Harry looked over at the clock and yawned. He then shook Severus trying to wake him up. Severus turned over and looked up at Harry.  
"Well let's hope they believe me," Harry whispered as he sat up and stretched. Harry got out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Noticing that this was part of Severus's office Harry stored the area into his memory. He then ran out of the office and crashed into Draco Malfoy.  
"Potter, what were you doing in Professor Snape's office?" Malfoy asked coolly.  
"Professor Snape wanted to see me," Harry lied as sweat trickled down his neck.  
"Why?" Malfoy asked.  
"To see whether his new potion was working right," Harry said.  
"And why would he be using a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin?" Malfoy asked.  
"Because he doesn't want his Slytherins to be harmed, besides it was detention duty," Harry lied as Malfoy's lips curled into a smile.  
"So, Potter, what was it this time? Got into a fight with him? Pissed Professor Umbridge off?" Malfoy asked as a smile turned into a smirk.  
"You can ask him," Harry said as he glared at Malfoy. He then turned around and ran from the dungeons. He ran to the Great Halls and slowed down to a power walk as he entered the Great Halls. Harry spotted his two friends and walked over to them.  
"Hey Harry! Where were you this morning?" Hermione asked as Andoria walked over with an ear to ear smile on her face.  
"He had detention with Snape," Andoria said. Harry looked over at Andoria and his eyes went as wide as oranges as she gave him that look of, 'I know your secret.'  
Harry shuddered as Andoria smirked then sat down next to Hermione. Harry looked at Ron then sat down next to him.  
"Were you with Snape this morning?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
"Yes, the problem is, is that Malfoy caught me leaving Sev- I mean Snape's Office," Harry whispered.  
"What did you tell him?" Ron asked.  
"That I had detention," Harry replied.  
Malfoy walked into the Great Halls with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind him.  
"Hey Potter! When's your next detention, tomorrow?" Seems like you're getting a lot of those lately! Hope Professor Umbridge doesn't decide to expel you; after all you might not be mentally stable when she does!" Malfoy shouted as Severus walked into the Great Halls carrying a book.  
"10 points from Slytherin House, trying to start a fight now are we Draco Malfoy?" Severus asked. Molfoy's eyes went as wide as tea saucers as he turned to face Severus.  
"B-b-but you you've never- I mean you can't!" Malfoy said.  
"I can and I have. Now what's all this about?" Severus asked. Harry shivered as Severus highly reminded him of Professor McGonagall. He smirked at Malfoy then looked up at Severus.  
"He's just bothering me sir because he caught me leaving detention with you this morning," Harry replied.  
"Ah yes, that, that detention you had for sneaking around late during the night? Oh yes, Potter you left your potions book in the classroom this morning," Severus said coolly as he handed him the book. Harry grabbed the book as Ron looked at Harry with amazement.  
Severus left the Gryffindor area as Ron still had a bemused look on his face.  
"I-I-I can't believe he'd take points from his own house, Slytherin," Ron stammered.  
"Well it's good that he's finally got his senses!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yeah, um Hermione, Harry told me something a couple of nights ago," Ron whispered loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear.  
"Don't tell her Ron, It's a real deep secret," Harry whispered.  
"What?" Hermione asked as curiosity crossed her face.  
"Umm, uh, ask Andoria," Harry said as his face went red.  
Andoria smiled sweetly and looked at Hermione. A few seconds later Hermione let out a gasp.  
"You're not!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Quiet! Yes I am," Harry hissed.  
"But it's against three rules," Hermione said.  
"But I love him," Harry whispered.  
"You're Grave Robbing, He's cradle robbing," Hermione whispered, "And it's against school rules to be dating a teacher Harry."  
"So?" Harry asked.  
"So, basically, if anyone found out you two were dating there'd be expelling for you and firing for Snape," Hermione whispered more quietly now.  
"Well, why do you think I told Ron not to tell you?" Harry asked.  
"Fine, so you don't want your friends to know, is that it?" Hermione asked.  
"Listen, I knew your reaction would be this, please don't tell anyone," Harry said.  
"Fine, but believe me, I'm highly against it Harry," Hermione said. They all shoved food down their mouths and headed to their first class of the day which was Transfiguration. Hermione as usual was able to transform her object into the object Professor McGonagall assigned. With amazement Harry had transformed the cat into a giant barn owl his first try giving his house ten points. They then headed to defense against the dark arts.  
"Hey Umbridge, you hair's turned blue!" Andoria exclaimed as she quickly closed her eyes and muttered a few words.  
"Huh? Who changed it?" Umbridge demanded as Andoria quickly sat down. Harry snickered while Umbridge's back was turned and gave Andoria a high five. After that class they had double potions with Slytherins. Malfoy, who usually was praised, got into so much trouble in that class as he tried to pick on Ron and Harry. Basically he lost Slytherin fifty points which was a record. Ron and Harry had walked up to Divination.  
"I think I'll skip Divination today. I don't want Professor Trelawney telling the whole class about it," Harry said as he looked around.  
"Understandable. We'll just say you had to rush down to the hospital wing. Wait! Here's something I picked up from Fred and George. One of those pills they made. I think it's the stomach flue one but I'm not sure," Ron said as he handed Harry the pill.  
"Thanks Ron, that's great help," Harry said meaningfully as they entered the classroom. Harry waited for Trelawney to pass by him before he popped the white side of the pill into his mouth. He swallowed it and seconds later felt nausea.  
Professor Trelawney, may I go to the-" Harry started but ended up interrupting it by returning his breakfast.  
"Harry! Hurry get down to the hospital wing!" Ron said quickly. Everyone looked over at Harry who was leaning over the floor. Professor Trelawney looked over at Harry and then walked over to her desk.  
"I need to go to the hospital wing now!" Harry yelled before hi spilled his guts on the floor again. Professor Trelawney walked over to him and handed him a pass. Harry then ran out of the room in a rush and shoved the other side of the pill into his mouth. He walked, instead to the Hospital wing, towards the Gryffindor Tower. He then muttered the password and walked through the portrait hole. He waited for the class to end then headed down to lunch.  
"Hey Harry, did you actually take one our of pills? Did it work?" Fred asked as Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
"Yes, it actually worked perfectly," Harry replied.  
"It did? Did you hear that George? Harry skipped class!" Fred exclaimed as he patted Harry on the back.  
"How?" George asked with excitement.  
"He took one of our pills, he did! He says it works perfectly! Never thought our Harry would skip a class did you?" Fred asked pretending to wipe a fake tear away.  
"Which one did you skip Harry? Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, or maybe Transfiguration?" George asked.  
"I skipped Divination," Harry replied as his cheeks went red.  
"Got tired of Trelawney? Great job Harry! Which pill did you take?" George asked.  
"The stomach flue," Harry replied.  
"Did you throw up in the tea or maybe even on her skirt?" Fred and George asked.  
"Nope, I did manage, however, to get the desk and the back of her shoes," Harry replied.  
"What's all this about?" Hermione asked as she walked over to them.  
"Harry skipped a class!" Fred replied before Harry could even open his mouth.  
"Harry this has-"  
"He skipped Divination!" George said.  
"Ah well then there's no problem even though I still don't think he should skip classes," Hermione said. She sat down as Harry took a seat next to Fred and George.  
"Harry! Thank god I got to you! Professor Trelawney told me right away! You'll need to come with me. Bad thing it is, the stomach flue," Madam Promfrey said in a huffy voice.  
"Nah, I'm alright, really. Fred and George gave me a cure," Harry said.  
"Are you sure?" Promfrey asked.  
"I'm feeling better than ever," Harry replied. Madam Promfrey gave him the suspecting look then walked off.  
Harry basically inhaled his lunch as Ron and Hermione stared at him.  
"Why are you inhaling your lunch? Do you have somewhere special to go?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm not going to answer that question," Harry said as he got up and walked off to his next class.  
Harry walked into Potions class and passed Malfoy.  
"Oh hello Potter, and what type of detention do we have next?" Malfoy whispered as Harry passed by him.  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said as he took his seat. The rest of the class went by pretty quickly as Harry scribbled pictures of Severus. The rest of the day, when he passed by Fred and George, he was praised for skipping a class.  
Harry headed down to Severus's office after classes. Malfoy sat next to the office and snickered when Harry reached for the door knob.  
"Hello Potter! Wow, you'll never graduate from Hogwarts with a record like yours, two potions classes and a bunch of detentions!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
"Malfoy, get away form my office unless you have dire need to talk to me," Severus said as he approached them.  
"Yes sir," Malfoy said as he grinned and walked off towards Slytherin dungeons.  
"You may want to rid yourself of emotions my dear Harry," Severus said caringly.  
"Yeah," Harry said with a bit of surprise. Severus was actually caring about him? Wait, had to get back to the facts, Harry thought as he entered Severus's office. He waited for Severus to empty his thoughts which this time, surprisingly, took less time.  
Harry cleared his emotions away as best as he could then waited for the spell.  
"Legilimens," Severus shouted. Before one memory could finish Harry quickly blocked his mind and shouted a random spell. Severus's memories flooded Harry's mind. There was one memory that he'd never seen before, Severus stood in front of Lord Voldemort staring at him defiantly.  
"Com, come, Severus, you can't hide it forever!" Lord Voldemort said as a smile curled on his lips.  
"Yes I can!" Severus shouted.  
"No you can't! You realize James will find out somehow," Lord Voldemort said with an evil laugh after that.  
"He won't find out!" Severus yelled in anguish.  
"James will find out if you don't join me," Voldemort said.  
"Fine," Severus said in a giving up tone.  
"Good! No one will know about your love for James Potter now," Voldemort said.  
Harry quickly shook his head as he tried to stop that memory. Severus looked up at Harry with fearful eyes. His face then screwed itself into the most evil face he could manage.  
"Thought to continue that memory Harry?" Severus said coolly.  
"I-"  
"What? Didn't mean to? It was an impulse? It was a slip?" Severus asked angrily.  
"No! It seemed to stay there on its own!" Harry shouted.  
"Are you saying that I wanted you to see it?" Severus asked.  
"NO! I'm just saying that the memory wanted to stay!" Harry yelled as his face turned red wit hanger.  
"You look so much like your father when you're angry Harry," Severus said dreamily making Harry's eyes go wide.  
"What? I do?" Harry asked as he looked over at the mirror in the office.  
He stared at the reflection. He did look exactly like his father because his eyes had changed colors and were going back to green.  
"Harry, you may go now, met me here on Friday. I believe you are mastering..." Severus trailed off as the door creaked open and Malfoy's head pooped in.  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here!?" Severus asked angrily.  
"Well um, sir, I was just wondering how bad Harry was doing," Malfoy answered honestly.  
"Is that so? Severus asked coolly.  
"Yes," Malfoy replied.  
"Well, he's getting better, now get away from here," Severus said.  
Malfoy closed the door as Severus returned his gave back to Harry and smiled.  
"Severus, do you love me more than you loved my father?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.  
"Yes, I do Harry," Severus replied.  
"Ok," Harry said as he got himself closer to Severus. Severus petted Harry's hair as he put his other arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned against Severus and closed his eyes with the enjoyment. The most attention he had gotten all day from Severus and he planed to enjoy it.  
Harry allowed himself into a half asleep state as Severus started rubbing his neck. Harry had to admit, Severus was someone who you had to get on his good side and also get a massage from. Severus stopped and Harry fell backwards into his arms. Severus picked Harry up and carried him up to the hospital wing.  
"What's wrong with him?" Madam Promfrey asked as she ran up to them.  
"He's just fatigued," Severus replied.  
"I knew something was wrong with those pills!" Madam Promfrey said as she led Severus to a vacant bed. Severus laid him down and waited for Madam Promfrey to leave before he leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead.  
"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Harry," Severus whispered and left the hospital wing. He walked down to dinner and had barely eaten anything.  
Harry stirred in his bed as nightmares went through his head.  
He dreamt that he was flying then fell onto the ground quickly. Severus laid in front of him with blood streaming down his face. Harry tried to get to him but the body fell though the ground to be replaced by his father's.  
"Father, Severus!" Harry screamed in the dream. His father's eyes opened and he sat up.  
"Harry, you shouldn't worry about the future," his father said.  
Harry shot up from his resting position and breathed loudly. That dream was odd, Harry thought as Madam Promfrey rushed over to him.  
"Are you alright?" She asked as she put a hand on his forehead.  
"I think so," Harry replied.  
"You're running a fever," Madam Promfrey said, "You'd better get back to sleep."  
  
"But, I'm not tired," Harry protested.  
"We can take care of that," Madam Promfrey said.  
"But I feel fine!" Harry said.  
"You need rest," Madam Promfrey said as she walked off.  
"I don't need rest," Harry muttered as he got out of the bed. He walked out of the hospital wing hand headed towards Gryffindor Tower. He wobbled as he walked and fell down a few times.  
"Harry, are you alright?" Neville asked him as he ran up to him.  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
"You need to go-"  
"I will not go to the hospital wing," Harry interrupted.  
"o-ok," Neville said.  
"Hell Potter, Having some difficulties? You look mighty pale to me," Malfoy's chilling voice said.  
"Get-" Harry started but fell to the ground.  
"Oh dear, poor little Potter all alone, only Neville Longbottom here to guard him! It's just like asking a squib to help him!" Malfoy said.  
"He's not asking for help!" Neville snorted.  
"Oh, but he fell to the ground didn't he? That's just like asking for help!" Malfoy said as Crabbe and Goyle walked up to them.  
"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she entered that hall.  
"Harry's sick Professor," Neville replied.  
"We were just about to help him too," Malfoy replied with a snarl.  
"Liar," Neville said.  
"Heh, I'd like to see you prove it," Malfoy whispered.  
Andoria walked up and looked at Harry.  
"He's been poisoned," Andoria said.  
"By what, by whom?" Neville asked.  
"Well it wouldn't be Malfoy or last year's staff," Andoria said.  
"Would it be someone in the students?" McGonagall asked.  
"Could be," Andoria replied.  
"Well, will you look for this person Andoria?" McGonagall asked.  
"Sure," Andoria replied and walked off. "I think Neville did it to him," Malfoy said as McGonagall and Neville started picking Harry up.  
"Malfoy, its best net to make accusations when you know it might not be him," McGonagall said.  
"It won't change my opinion," Malfoy said.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Neville shouted as he waved his wand. Harry started floating as Malfoy snickered.  
"Wow! He actually cast something! The one who could be considered a- Uh never mind," Malfoy snarled as McGonagall gave him a warning look.  
"Well aren't you going to help us?" McGonagall asked. Malfoy growled and let out a low hiss.  
"No, it seems like you're doing just fine," Malfoy hissed. He walked off and headed down to his first class with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind him.  
When they entered the hospital wing they were quickly greeted by Madam Promfrey and Andoria.  
"He was poisoned by my father," Andoria hissed.  
"But how?" Neville asked.  
"Run along Neville. This is adult information," McGonagall said.  
"O-o-ok," Neville said and walked off.  
"So exactly how did he?" McGonagall asked.  
"Simple, found a way into his mind and release an agent to cause poison. It's only temporary," Andoria replied.  
"Oh, yes, he'll just need some rest and chocolate, the anti-agent for that agent is chocolate," Andoria said.  
A few weeks pass as Harry visits Severus every night. On one specific night Harry walked into Severus's office and saw Malfoy sitting in a corner of the room in what seemed to be tears.  
"M-M-Malfoy?" Harry asked as he looked at Malfoy.  
"CURSE YOU POTTER! HE WAS MINE LONG BEFORE HE WAS YOURS!" Malfoy yelled through sobs.  
"What!?" Harry asked. "You heard me! Well I hope you treat him with more respect than you do anything else, how dare you steal him from me!?" Malfoy said coolly.  
"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
"I also hope he dumps you for another man too! I'll make sure your life at Hogwarts is a living hell! Stealing him from me was the last straw Potter! No wonder why he didn't want to sleep with me, he had you! Of course he used me some nights but he wasn't totally there, and now I know why! Well of course I won't tell on you but, believe me, you won't want to- "  
"Draco, go somewhere else and complain," Severus said as he entered the room.  
"You still won't reconsider?" Malfoy asked.  
"I never really wanted you Draco," Severus said coolly.  
"I'll kill you Potter!" Malfoy said as he left the room with anger dripping from him.  
"Severus, you were dating him?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, I was Harry, but we didn't- I didn't actually love him as much as I love you," Severus said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.  
"I was afraid of something like this happening Harry. Do me a favor though, try to avoid Draco Malfoy from now on," Severus said as he kissed Harry on a cheek.  
"Alright, so what do we have planned for tonight?" Harry asked.  
"Well, I was hoping for a night out in Hogsmeade but Umbridge banned you from there," Severus said.  
"Well, I've always got my cloak," Harry replied.  
"That's true. I'll meet you there in an hour?" Severus asked.  
"Of course, so where will we be meeting?" Harry asked.  
"The Three Broomsticks," Severus replied. Harry kissed Severus then left the room and headed to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Harry, what's up?" Ron asked.  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade," Harry replied in a whisper.  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
"A date," Harry replied as they entered their dorm.  
"With Snape?" Ron asked.  
"Who else?" Harry replied.  
"Good luck mate," Ron said as Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak.  
"Thanks," Harry said as he threw on the cloak.  
"At least tomorrow's a weekend," Ron said.  
"Yup," Harry said as he walked over to the closed door and opened it.  
"Tell me how it goes tomorrow, if not, tonight," Ron said as Harry left the room and closed the door as he took the Marauder's Map out. He walked down towards the passage to Hogsmeade and entered it. He walked towards Hogsmeade and was greeted with a banging of wood. The store owner was laying on the floor unconscious as Harry opened the trap door cautiously. He checked his watch and smiled, only twenty minutes left, he though as he got out of the underground passage. He ran up the stairs in the shop then ran out of the shop. He breathed in the air in and walked into the Three Broomsticks noticing that only Severus Snape and a few costumers were there. He walked over to the table and took off the hood of his cloak.  
"Early are we?" Severus asked.  
"Yeah, so what's on the menu?" Harry asked.  
"Well, we could have pork stickers, Chicken, or an Italian meal," Severus replied as Harry groaned.  
"Or whatever's on the menu," Severus added hastily as Harry took off his cloak.  
"Alright," Harry said as he took a menu.  
When they ordered they sat next to each other a butter beer. The food arrived and they ate quickly so they could talk.  
"So, Severus, what's up?" Harry asked as he wiped his mouth. He looked into Severus's eyes and noticed more color than before they had started dating.  
"Nothing much, Harry, there's been a question nagging at me since I first saw you," Severus said.  
"What would that be?" Harry asked.  
"It's really stupid, I must admit that," Severus said.  
"Ask it," Harry said.  
"I was wondering if you were- if you had ever- ugh have you ever dated someone other than me?" Severus asked.  
Harry laughed, he had to admit it was a silly question, but then again he had dated Cho Chang.  
"Yes, but that relation went down the drain. This one is more meaningful," Harry said as he put an arm around Severus and kissed him on a cheek.  
Severus smiled as he wrapped his arm around Harry. He's my other half, Severus thought later that night as Harry laid with him. He put his head on Harry's and thanked fate for this blessing because it was one to him. Harry turned over into Severus's embrace. Severus chucked as he brought Harry closer to him. Maybe, after Harry graduated from Hogwarts, they could show the world their love, or maybe not.  
  
The End! 


End file.
